


“i'd give michael mell a bj behind a 7/11” - jeremy heere at some point probably

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (I read an arTICLE ABOUT IT IN 7TH GRADE BUT IDK IF IT’S LIKE.), (but like this is a musical about an evil computer that takes over the school so stfu), (existing), (he got the dick thing? I'm stupid), .jkdszgflc;wousld IM SO SORRY, 7/11, AND ALSO EVERYONE I KNOW IRL, Anal Sex, Bottom!Jeremy, ID LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO NOT ONLY GOD BUT JESUS, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Smut, Top!Michael, Trans Jeremy, Trans Michael, i dont know!!!!!, i just realized how much my smut fics have in common and i'm a little ashamed, it’s me again, i’d like to say i'm not projecting but, m/m - Freeform, this is why we can’t have nice things, what am I doing w my life?, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i think the title explains it all tbh? but yeah my first boyf riends smut





	“i'd give michael mell a bj behind a 7/11” - jeremy heere at some point probably

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am and decided that “editing is for pussies” and “only cowards use capital letters” so here take it sorry in advance
> 
> im not going to edit this bc i'm 2 scared to read it

he takes me out behind the 7/11. he's got a hard on and im fucking shaking. god i want him so bad.

 

"what a pretty boy," he says. he licks red lips. "come here, baby."

 

i do. i need him so bad i cant breathe. i need him inside me.

 

"you're so good," he mumbles while he kisses my neck and i groan. "a little quieter, baby..."

 

he has to say it again but the third time, he snaps. "no more moaning," he says, voice both dangerous and dripping with lust. "or i'll not let you come."

 

i whimper and stay silent while he bites bruises and love notes into my neck.

 

"are you ready, baby?" he asks, dick straining against denim. 

 

"yeah yes yes please," i moan. he smirks. 

 

"first," he whispers, "you're gonna suck my dick. stop just before i come no matter how much i beg. and then…" he hesitates slightly.

 

"i want you inside me," i mumble.

 

"and then i fill you up, inch at a time, until all you can feel anymore is _me_."

 

i practically choke on my lust. " _please_."

 

"okay, baby," he says, tugging off his pants. i cant believe im actually giving michael mell a blowjob behind a 7/11.

 

i hum in the back of my throat when i see his dick. it's hard and long and _oh shit_ i want that inside of me right now.

 

i bend down, pulling off my shirt and tossing it behind me, before leaning down all the way and taking the head of his dick into my mouth. He moans and I smirk, licking up the precome, trying to remember everything i’ve ever read in fanfic.

 

he moans my name as i take his dick into my mouth, swirling my tongue and sucking and trying to replicate everything ive seen in porn.

 

he moans my name again and it's so broken i know he's close. slowly, i let go of his rock hard dick, smirking up as him. for a second i have to contemplate how hot it would be if he came on my face.

 

"please," i mumble, suddenly not so cocky.

 

"oh, babe," michael said. 

 

suddenly he pushes me to the ground, sliding my pants down and he moans.

 

"i bet you'll be so fucking tight, babe," he says.

 

i let out a whimper, too turned on to respond. i hear something open and then i feel michael's fingers at my hole, coated in lube. i groan involuntary, licking my lips.

 

"i'll take it nice and slow for you, baby," he says. a second later i hear him whisper, “or maybe i won’t."

 

i feel him slide a finger inside me. it feels weird but im too busy focusing on michael's lips on my neck to respond.

 

he pushes a second finger in and moves them in a scissoring motion. i moan and arch my back, leaning into him.

 

"so needy," he whispers, sliding a third finger in.

 

"i need you --michael -- michael please --"

 

"please what, babe?"

 

"please please please fuck me."

 

"sure you can handle my dick?"

 

"i honestly wouldn't mind you destroying my entire body, so yeah, probably."

 

"jesus, thats hot, babe," he says. I feel the head of his dick slip into my hole and whimper.

 

"please," i whisper. he slides a little more in and it hurts, yes, but again, seeing as i wouldn't mind him ripping open my entire ass, i don't mind.

 

a little more, and a little more, and _jesus_ it hurts so good. embarrassingly enough i find myself with tears welling in my eyes as he finally bottoms out, sitting down and immediately thrusting into me, pounding me into the pavement.

 

"michaelmicaelmichael--" his name is a praise on my lips. he keeps thrusting, brushing my prostate with every move.

 

"you're so good for me," michael murmurs.

 

i moan and he digs his fingers into my back in warning. 

 

"no coming till i say so," michael says, and jesus that's almost enough to make me come on the spot.

 

"so good for me," michael mumbled. 

 

i stutter out something that's not quite a moan or a whimper.

 

"so pretty," he mumbles, kissing down my back, pulling my hair, his dick filling me up so fully i can barely think of anything else.

 

"i need to come michael please," i whimper.

 

"not yet, babe," he whispers, thrusting harder and pulling my hair. I barely refrain from an embarrassing shriek.

 

when i feel a fucking _tear_ drip down my cheek i know im not going to last much longer.

 

"babe, are you crying?" i can hear his smirk. "thats really hot. you’re that desperate to come?"

 

"yes yes please michael please fuck i'll do anything michael please…"

 

“not yet, baby,” he whispers in my ear. he’s so big, jesus. every time he thrusts he grazes my prostate and I have to bite down to keep from screaming in need. his cock stretches me out, fills me up, making me ache.

 

“m-michael…”

 

“Yes, jeremy?” he’s teasing me. it’s so mean. i fucking love it.

 

“I need to come, mikey, please.”

 

“Not yet, love,” michael says, pulling almost all the way out — i whine — and then shoving back in so hard i feel tears spring to my eyes. “fuck — so good — mikey —”

 

i feel his nails drag down my back and arch into his hand, whimpering. “please let me come mikey please please please…”

 

he grips my hip in one hand. "whenever you’re ready, babe."

 

i come everywhere, not caring enough to be embarrassed. michael pulls out slowly, me hissing when he hits a sore spot.

 

he grabs his dick and i take his hand. "wait, i, um..."

 

"yeah, babe?"

 

"i was, um, kindofhopingyouwould, um, c-comeonmyfacemaybe?”

 

"i didn’t catch that?" michael's a dirty fucking liar. i know he heard me.

 

"come on my face," i mumble, blushing. "please."

 

he smirks, sitting down on my chest and stroking his dick. "never knew you were so kinky, jeremy."

 

he strokes it a couple more times and next thing i know he's coming all over my face. im immediately turned on again. jesus.

 

"jesus," i whisper, licking my lips. "wow." it tastes salty, kind of, and musky. i don't mind it.

 

“wow,” i say, and then realize i already said that. 

 

“you’re so hot babe,” michael says, climbing off of me and running his fingers over my chest, where my scars from top surgery still show prominently.

 

i whimper out something thats not really an answer. i'm too blissed out to think straight. (not that i ever do.)

 

i pull my boxers on and then my shirt and pants, michael watching and licking his lips like i’m a porn show.

 

“you’re gorgeous,” i whisper, not expecting him to hear, seeing as he was pulling on his hoodie.

 

“so are you,” he replies, adjusting his hoodie and tying his shoes, then holding a hand out to me. i stand up shakily and trip when i try to walk.

 

“i can't believe i actually fucked you so hard you can’t walk straight,” michael laughs.

 

“i never walk straight,” i mumble. michael pulls me towards him by my hoodie.

 

“at some point,” he says, “we’ll have to have a talk about your sass.” his voice is dangerous. i’m practically ready to ask him to fuck me again on the sidewalk, but michael seems to realize that. he says, “we aren’t fucking again right now, you adorable little slut. maybe when we get home.”

 

my blood races downwards and i know i'm definitely going to have to take him up on that offer once we get home.


End file.
